La plus belle aventure de ma vie
by AmoureuseEphemere
Summary: Pour Audrey, une éternelle Parisienne, la vie à Bruxelles fut un bouleversement. Etre embauchée à bord du Karaboudjan fut loin d'arranger sa situation, mais lui permit de changer le funeste destin d'un jeune reporter nommé Tintin, et de se lancer avec lui dans une incroyable aventure. Mais comment pourrait évoluer cette relation avec ce beau jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine?
1. Chapter 1

_" Audrey, quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais. Si tu veux partir pour Bruxelles, vas-y et vole de tes propres ailes. Mais surtout tâche de ne pas te mettre en danger, et donne nous de tes nouvelles dès que le tu peux. Prends soin de toi, ma chérie."_

Les mots de ma mère me résonnaient en tête. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi loin de ma famille, et cela m'effrayait. Mais c'était une expérience nouvelle qui ne pouvait que m'enrichir. Sortir de mon pays natal qu'était la France, quitter Paris,qui jusqu'à présent a toujours été ma résidence, ma maison, mon repaire. Mais j'avais un trop fort besoin d'indépendance, et quitter le cocon familial, enfin pouvoir m'émanciper, me paraissait comme une expérience hors du commun, une nouvelle aventure. Vivre par mes propres moyens, sans avoir aucune connaissance de l'avenir, au jour le jour comme on dit, me semblait à la fois terrifiant et excitant.

Les légères secousses provoquées par les rebonds du taxi sur le vieux bitume se décuplaient sous moi, et un léger mal me prit soudain. J'ai toujours été mal en voiture, et les chemins sinueux, tracés par de nombreux et étroits virages des petites routes de Belgique, n'arrangeaient en rien mon état. Je me concentrai donc sur la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de moi et m'efforçai de fixer l'horizon. Le paysage qui se dressait devant moi était une étendue d'arbres, au centre de laquelle on pouvait deviner les courbes et les lumières de la ville. J'étais presque arrivée dans ma nouvelle cité de résidence, et l'appréhension laissa place à l'excitation. Une nouvelle ère démarrait, j'allais enfin entrer dans la vie active. Enfin, encore fallait-il que je me trouve un travail.

Les minutes passèrent, de longues minutes d'attente insoutenable. Plus le taxi se rapprochait de sa destination, plus l'envie de sortir du véhicule était forte. Je me sentais malade, et l'impatience rendait cette fin de trajet d'autant plus pénible. Pour courronner le tout, le chauffeur avait été aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Aucune conversation ni aucun sourire à mon égard. Le malheureux devait être lassé de ces continuels allers-et-retours, ces routes vertigineuses, ces clients qui défilaient, tous plus impolis et exigeants les uns que les autres. Cela ne devait pas toujours être une partie de plaisir. Au fond, je le comprenais, et j'espérais qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour moi lorsque j'entamerai ma vie professionnelle. La routine m'effrayait, et je voulais à tout prix éviter de me faire piéger dans ce tourbillon, ce gouffre, infernal et sans fin.

Le taxi finit enfin par se garer dans une petite ruelle convexe à la rue principale. Le chauffeur coupa le moteur, soupira et tendit nonchalament la main en lançant d'une voix traînante, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder:

" Ca fera 854 francs.

Je lui tendis l'argent et lui lança un petit sourire, espérant en décrocher un de sa part en retour; ce fut vain. J'ouvris la portière et descendis du taxi. Mes jambes, engourdies par ces longues heures d'inactivité, fléchirent sous mon poids. Je m'étirai, réveillant ainsi mes muscles endormis. Le chauffeur me tendit mes bagages, et, sans un mot, remonta dans son véhicule et redémarra en trombe, me laissant seule sur le trottoir au milieu de toutes ces affaires, qui, malgré leur apparence de petites valises ordinaires, représentaient mon être tout entier. Il y avait là tous mes souvenirs, de mon enfance à aujourd'hui, tout ce qui a fait partie intégrante de mon ancienne vie de Parisienne.

-Eh bien, soupirai-je. Si les Bruxellois sont aussi aimables que les Parisiens, je ne risque pas de me sentir dépaysée."

Je rassemblai mes nombreuses valises, et tentai, non sans difficulté, de toutes les caler de sorte de pouvoir amener chacune d'elles à ma destination finale, espérant ne pas en égarer une sur le chemin. Je devais faire tant pitié à voir, chargée comme un camion de déménagement, seule, sans personne pour m'aider. Je sortis de la ruelle et suivis les indications que l'on m'avait fourni pour me rendre dans ma nouvelle rue résidentielle: la rue du Labrador.

Bientôt, j'arrivai à une bifurcation, que j'empruntai, avant de me retrouver face à ce que j'estimai être ma nouvelle rue de domicile. Celle-ci semblait plutôt calme, des arbres surplombaient les quelques immeubles présents, les rares passants marchant d'un pas tranquille, dont seul le claquement de leurs chaussures à talonettes résonnant sur le pavement, brisait ce long et lourd silence. Je jetai un oeil à mon petit pense-bête sur lequel j'avais noté les indications menant à ma nouvelle maison: 26 rue du Labrador. Je pressai le pas et essayai tant bien que mal de rattraper mes valises qui tentaient de s'échapper. 23...24...25... Ah! 26. Ca y est, je suis enfin arrivée à destination! L'immeuble était petit et assez sommaire, et ne devait pas compter plus de trois ou quatre étages. Je tentai de m'introduire dans l'étroite porte d'entrée, mais mes valises ne me le permirent pas. Je me retrouvai coincée comme une idiote, à m'obstiner à vouloir faire passer quelque chose de visiblement trop imposant pour cette trop petite porte. Irritée, je tirai de toutes mes forces mes bagages vers moi, et ceux-ci, dans un vacarme assourdissant, s'écrasèrent sur le sol, causant l'ouverture de quelques petits sacs. Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. C'était bien le moment! Mais alors que je me baissai pour ramasser mes affaires éparpillées sur le trottoir, je vis une ombre se dresser devant moi.

"Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle? fit une voix masculine, mais junévile.

Je sursautai et m'apprêtai à lever la tête, afin de pouvoir placer un visage sur le propriétaire de la voix. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car l'inconnu se baissa à ma hauteur pour m'aider à rassembler mes affaires. Je posai mon regard sur son visage, puis stoppai nettement tous mes gestes. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, des cheveux d'un blond presque roux, et un visage aux traits innoncents, orné de quelques tâches de rousseur. Mais la chose me frappa le plus chez cet inconnu, c'étaient ses yeux, dont le bleu était si profond que l'on croirait pouvoir distinguer le reflet de son âme à travers, aussi pure et claire que l'océan. Il était... très beau. Nos regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant un bref instant, qui pourtant me parut une éternité. Le temps semblait comme figé, aucun de nous ne bougea, et je pus sentir des milliers de petits papillons virevolter dans mon ventre. Que m'arrivait-il? L'inconnu secoua la tête et se mit à ranger frénétiquement mes affaires dans un sac.

-Oh, fis-je d'une petite voix timide. Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-Puisque je suis là, autant vous aider. Et puis, c'est aussi de ma faute.

En quelques instants, il finit de rassembler mes bagages, et referma le tout.

-Sans paraitre indiscret, puis-je vous demander où comptiez-vous aller avec tout cela?

Je me grattai machinalement l'arrière de la tête, chose que je faisais lorsque je me sentais gênée.

-Et bien, je viens d'emménager dans cette ville, et je me rends à mon nouvel appartement pour la première fois aujourd'hui, c'est justement dans cet immeuble.

Le jeune homme leva ses beaux yeux azur vers l'immeuble dans lequel j'avais vainement tenté d'entrer, puis les reposa sur moi. Alors, il afficha un sourire, un si beau sourire que je me sentis à nouveau m'emballer. Mon coeur se remit à battre de plus belle.

-Et bien on dirait que le hasard fait bien les choses, car il se trouve que j'habite aussi ici.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que je tombe sur ce jeune homme si aimable qui me faisait tant d'effet, et pour qu'il habite précisément dans l'immeuble où j'étais censée me rendre? Très peu. Et pourtant, cette infime chance m'a sourit. L'inconnu me tendit la main, que je serrai bien volontiers. A son contact, je me sentis rougir, mon coeur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine.

-Au fait je m'appelle Tintin. Bienvenue à Bruxelles, Mlle...?

-Audrey. dis-je niaisement avec un petit sourire timide.

-Et bien enchanté, Audrey. déclara-t-il avec un beau sourire.

-Que signifie tout ce remue-ménage? s'écria une voix de femme.

Tintin et moi tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement, pour découvrir une femme d'âge mûr, dont les cheveux noirs ébènes réunis en un chignon serré sur la nuque mettait en relief une malencontreuse absence de menton. Une paire de petites lunettes rondes était perchée sur son nez pointu, et son regard n'était pas franchement aimable. Elle nous fixa simultanément l'un et l'autre, ainsi que mes valises éparpillées, l'air supris et confus, avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune fille? me lança-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux noirs, l'air suspicieux.

-Je... euh... je m'appelle... bégayai-je en me redressant.

Elle me coupa.

-Monsieur Tintin, je suis consciente que votre vie privée ne me concerne pas, et vous avez tout à fait le droit d'amener vos petites amies chez vous. En revanche, s'il s'agit d'une installation définitive, j'aimerai autant en être tenue informée. Je n'apprécierai guère de me retrouver devant le fait accompli sans avoir eu mon mot à dire, car je vous rappelle que je suis, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, gérante et concierge de cet immeuble.

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, gêné. Son teint naturellement rosé avait pris une teinte écrevisse. Il s'éclaicit la gorge, avant de répliquer.

-M-Madame Pinçon, il y a un malentendu. Cette jeune fille n'est pas ma... enfin... il se trouve qu'elle devait emménager ici en tant que locataire d'un nouvel appartement.

La dénommée Mme Pinçon sembla comprendre son erreur, et se tourna de nouveau vers moi, en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

-Je vois, vous êtes la petite Parisienne. Et bien suivez moi, je vais vous indiquer votre appartement.

Je pris mes valises, et remercia Tintin, qui me gratifia d'un sourire. La concierge monta les escaliers machinalement,sans même prendre la peine de m'aider dans ma détresse. Par chance, mon appartement se situait au premier étage. La désagréable concierge sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et introduit l'une d'elles dans la serrure, avant d'ouvrir grand la porte. Elle entra, puis me laissa entrer, suivie de toutes mes valises que je lâchai dans l'entrée. Un bruit sourd résonna sur le parquet ancien. A première vue, l'appartement semblait bien entretenu, malgré son aspect sommaire. L'émotion me submergea, enfin chez moi! Mon nouvel appartement, ma nouvelle vie, mon émancipation gagnée. Madame Pinçon me fit visiter les lieux, de manière désinvolte, mais efficace. Le petit couloir de l'entrée menait à trois portes. A droite, la plus près de l'entrée était la salle de bains, puis plus loin, la cuisine. Les deux pièces étaient tapissées de carrelage blanc immaculé et recouvertes d'un vieux parquet grinçant. A gauche du couloir, se situait le salon, contenant le strict minimun: un canapé, une petite table basse, un buffet et une cheminée.

-Les meubles ont été laissés par l'ancien locataire, qui n'a pas eu la possibilité de les récupérer. Vous avez de la chance, vous savez.

J'acquiescai d'un signe de tête. Nous continuâmes la visite. Le salon donnait aussi sur la chambre, quant à elle vide, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour y mettre un lit deux places, deux tables de nuit, ainsi qu'une commode et éventuellement un bureau. J'avais justement amené avec moi mon lit pliant offert par mon oncle vivant aux Etats-Unis en prévision de mon départ.

-Eh bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour, jeune fille. Je vous remets les clés. N'oubliez pas de payer votre loyer à temps. Je déteste le retard, sachez-le.

Elle me tendit un petit trousseau de clés, et tourna les talons. En ouvrant la porte principale, elle lança dans ma direction:

-En vous souhaitant une bonne installation.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et claqua la porte, me laissant seule dans ma nouvelle demeure. Malgré l'accueil glacial que cette chimère m'avait réservé, je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter de joie. J'en avais tant rêvé, de cette nouvelle vie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença.

Je défis mes valises, et sortit mon fameux lit pliant, une invention très moderne et très utile, sans laquelle je me serais retrouvée à dormir à même le sol pendant de nombreuses nuits. Car aussi longtemps que je serai sans emploi, je ne pourrai pas assumer de dépenses aussi conséquentes que l'achat de mobilier. Où chercher? Dans quel domaine mes qualifications s'avéreraient-elles utiles? J'avais bien une idée, mais cela risquait de ne pas s'avérer facile. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la marine, et j'ai déjà travaillé quelques temps sur un bateau de croisière en tant que garçon de cabine, enfin... femme de cabine. Peut-être pourrai-je mettre cette expérience à profit pour tenter de me faire enrôler dans un bateau. Je savais que le quai de Bruxelles accueillait de nombreux cargos marchands, alors pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour demain, afin de me renseigner sur les éventuels postes disponibles?

En attendant, j'avais du travail devant moi pour cette soirée. Je devais commencer mon installation et prendre possession des lieux. Essayer de m'habituer à cet environnement tout nouveau pour moi. Et puis, peut-être tenter un rapprochement avec ce dénommé Tintin. Ce garçon... j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de mieux le connaître, et plus encore, j'éprouvai le besoin de me rapprocher de lui. Quelque chose en lui m'attirai, pas seulement sa grande beauté, mais une chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas encore mettre de nom. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé ce besoin auparavant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les gens!**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, dites moi ce que je peux améliorer, par exemple. En tout cas j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose sur le premier chapitre. Ce que tout le monde précise, alors je devrais peut-être le faire aussi.**

 **Les personnages des "Aventures de Tintin" appartiennent à la communauté Moulinsart. Seule Audrey est de ma propre création.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ;)**

La soirée fut longue, ponctuée de longues interruptions nostalgiques lors du déballage de mes mon lit pliant, bien que très pratique, a été d'une complexité extrême à monter. J'ai bien cru être condamnée à dormir à même le sol.

A présent j'étais enveloppée sous mes couvertures. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrant dans la chambre à travers les volets, venaient chatouiller ma peau. Je grognai et ouvrit difficilement mes yeux fatigués. Quelle heure était-il? Combien de temps avais-je dormi? Pas assez, certainement.

Peu importe, je devais me préparer sans tarder, car aujourd'hui, il fallait que je recherche un emploi. Pas question de rester au chômage durant une éternité, je devais vite me mettre à l'ouvrage.

Je me suis donc assise sur le bord de mon lit, et m'étirai afin de réveiller mes muscles endormis. Le cerveau engourdi, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Le reflet que je voyais dans le miroir était semblable à celui d'un mort-vivant sorti d'outretombe. Mes cheveux semblaient s'être affrontés dans un duel acharné. Mes yeux, dont la cornée rougie donnait l'impression d'une nuit agitée par les pleurs, et l'iris, à l'origine turquoise, était à présent terne et grise.

Je soupirai et ouvrit le robinet sur position chaude, laissant patiemment couler l'eau dans l'attente d'une eau suffisamment tiède pour ma peau. Je rejetai mes cheveux sur le coté et pencha ma tête sous le flux abondant du robinet. Je me sentais déjà plus réveillée. Je me regardai avec détermination.

"Je vais y arriver!" me dis-je pour m'encourager.

J'agripai ma brosse et commençai à démêler mes cheveux. Mes boucles couleur chocolat reprenaient peu à peu leur forme habituelle. Cependant, les laisser au vent n'était pas envisageable pour une recherche d'emploi, j'optai donc pour un chignon torsadé et soigné.

Un peu de maquillage s'imposait pour être présentable. Je m'emparai donc d'un mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres couleur cerise. La poudre n'était pas nécessaire, ma peau n'était pas abîmée par l'acné dont souffraient de nombreux jeunes gens de mon âge, et je m'estimai chanceuse pour cela.

Je me brossai rapidement les dents, puis passai au choix des vêtements. Bien que cet ordre ne soit pas le plus logique, j'ai toujours procédé ainsi: maquillage, puis habillage.

Je choisis une jupe crayon noire et une blouse couleur prune, que j'associai avec une paire d'escarpins noire et une veste de la même couleur. J'étais prête.

Je sortis de chez moi et dévalai les escalier en trombe. Le couloir était désert, pas de concierge désagréable en vue. Pas de beau voisin non plus, d'ailleurs.

En sortant de l'immeuble, un vent frais me fouetta le visage. Le soleil n'était pas encore suffisamment haut pour réchauffer la ville après cette nuit frigide. La rosée du matin s'était déposée, et les fines gouttelettes mettaient en relief les rares toiles d'araignées qui se trouvaient accrochées dans les buissons. Je pris une inspiration et sortis de la rue passante. Même si j'ignorais totalement où se situaient les quais, les panneaux d'indication suffirent à me guider, et, en à peine un quart d'heure de marche hasardeuse, j'arrivai à ma destination.

Le port était assez imposant, en proportion avec la ville qu'était Bruxelles. Plusieurs cargos marchands y étaient amarrés, chacun d'une envergure différente. L'odeur saline de la mer et le cri des mouettes virvoltant au dessus des mâts m'imprégnèrent et entrèrent dans mon esprit.

J'ignorais par où commencer et où chercher. Dans ce genre de milieu, les recherches d'employés n'étaient pas placardées sur une vitrine ou inscrites sur un tableau noir. Je devais me renseigner auprès de quelqu'un. Je regardai autour de moi et vis un homme vêtu d'un grand trench coat beige et d'une casquette de cuir qui descendait de la passerelle d'un cargo. Un marin, sans aucun doute. Je décidai d'aller l'aborder, peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider. Je marchai d'un pas assuré vers lui, et, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, l'interpellai.

"Pardon, monsieur.

Il fit volte-face et posa ses yeux sur moi. C'était un homme costaud à la machoire carrée et au nez pointu, qui d'après sa forme, semblait avoir été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea. Immédiatement, je me sentis comme... mal à l'aise. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, je ne pouvais pas clairement mettre un doigt sur ce que c'était, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne me mettait pas en confiance. Ce n'était pourtant pas le temps de me défiler, je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent.

-Oui? T'as besoin de quelque chose, petite?

-Et bien, je... en fait, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi dans la marine, mais je ne sais par où commencer, ni où chercher. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'aider à m'aiguiller, s'il vous plaît?

L'homme sembla surpris, me dévisageant de haut en bas, puis sourit. Un sourire quelque peu tordu, qui me fit me rattatiner sur moi-même.

-T'as de la chance, je suis Lieutenant. Ecoute, ma petite, je peux te proposer un emploi, si ça t'intéresse, mais j'aurais besoin de tes qualifications avant ça.

-Et bien, j'ai...

Il me coupa d'un geste de la main, et me fit un signe de tête vers le cargo duquel il était descendu.

-Viens dans le bateau, nous y serons plus confortables pour causer.

Bien que peu confiante, je me résolus à le suivre. Cette opportunité était trop belle pour être manquée à cause d'une simple impression. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de le convaincre. Je jetai un oeil à l'inscription jaune qui se trouvait sur le devant du cargo: "Karaboudjan". Un nom arménien, sans aucun doute.

Il me conduisit dans une petite cabine, que j'estimais être la sienne. Le contenu était assez sobre, une table de bois, sur laquelle était posé un canif, avec deux chaises, des étagères jonchées de cartes et d'instruments de marine, et une couchette. L'odeur de tabac froid impregnée dans l'air me saisit la gorge et me prit aux poumons. Dieu, que je détestais cette odeur!

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur l'une des chaises et m'indiqua de prendre place sur la deuxième, située en face.

-Donc, petite, quelles sont tes qualifications?

-Audrey, monsieur. J'ai travaillé pendant un an en tant que femme de cabine sur un bateau de croisière. J'ai quelques notions de service et de commerce, car j'ai aussi brièvement travaillé dans une brasserie. La marine m'a toujours intéressée, étant enfant, je rêvais de partir en croisière, de vivre de fabuleuses aventures, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette opportunité, car j'ai toujours vécu à Paris. En revanche, j'ai des notions en ce qui concerne ce domaine, et...

-Bien, assez de blabla, tes qualifications me semblent suffisantes. me coupa-t-il une seconde fois. Alors nous avons donc affaire à une Parisienne, hein? Et bah écoute, c'est ton jour de chance, car il se trouve que nous sommes en sous-effectif. On a une mission bien particulière à remplir, et il nous manque du monde. Par contre je préfère te prévenir, ici c'est un monde d'hommes. Mais après quoi? Nous sommes au XXe siècle, les femmes peuvent aussi avoir une place dans la société, enfin à condition que tu saches te rendre... _utile_. Juste le temps que j'en parle au patron, et puis t'es engagée, fillette.

C'était inéspéré! Presque trop beau pour être vrai, j'allais avoir un travail, et directement en plus de cela. Mais... c'était trop simple, trop précipité.

-Monsieur, ce serait avec honneur, mais en ce qui concerne les conventions, je...

-Pas de paperasse, ici on est payés cash. Sérieusement, à quoi ça peut servir, tout ça? Beaucoup d'ennuis pour pas grand chose, si tu veux mon avis. Et à partir de maintenant, pas de Monsieur, c'est Lieutenant Allan. Tu peux revenir demain? Tu prends le nécessaire et tu embarques, toi qui voulais partir en croisière, ton voeu va enfin pouvoir se réaliser."

J'acquiescai. Il se prénommait donc Allan. Malgré son apparente gentillesse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de lui, et quelque chose en moi me souffla de ne jamais remettre en cause cette première impression.

Il me raccompagna jusque sur les quais, et je repartis en direction de mon appartement, avec des dizaines de questions tournoyant dans mon esprit. Devais-je vraiment partir, embarquer avec des individus que je ne connaissais pas? Devais-je, à peine installée, quitter mon logement? J'ignorais combien de temps durerait cette "mission" si spéciale.

Mes spéculations furent interrompues par un bruit de pas précipités venant de derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et vis Tintin, tenant dans les bras une maquette de bateau, et suivi de son petit terrier avait la tête baissée, l'air lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidai de l'interpeller, j'avais très envie de le voir et de lui parler.

"Monsieur Tintin!

Il leva brusquement la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, il sourit et s'avança à ma hauteur. Son petit chien me regarda curieusement, il est vrai qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Oh, Mademoiselle, quelle bonne surprise. Comment allez-vous?

\- Fort bien, et vous? Oh, c'est un joli modèle de bateau que vous avez là.

Il jeta un oeil à sa maquette, tout sourire.

\- Aha, n'est-ce pas? Je viens de l'acheter aux puces, il se nomme "La Licorne", c'est une succession d'un capitaine au long cours. En revanche, il semble très convoité, car deux personnes m'ont proposé de me le racheter juste au moment où je l'avais payé. J'ai l'intuition que tout cela cache un mystère, qu'en dites-vous?

\- Il est vrai que c'est étrange. Mais vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas?

Il me fit un grand sourire et se mit à rire doucement, avant d'ajouter:

\- Ahaha, beaucoup de personnes me font cette remarque. Et bien disons que c'est un trait caractériel typique de mon métier, car je suis reporter, voyez-vous?

Reporter? Avoir un métier aussi prestigieux, aussi jeune? Il devait avoir beaucoup de talent, en tout cas, celui de la curiosité ne lui manquait pas, et cela le rendait encore plus mignon. Je souris tendrement.

\- C'est un beau métier, et je suppose que c'est très enrichissant, vous avez dû beaucoup voyager.

Il acquiesca. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il se remémorait de merveilleux souvenirs.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de notre immeuble, et montâmes les escaliers menant au premier étage. Il se tourna vers moi. Le fait d'être à présent son centre d'attention me fit quelque peu paniquer, mon coeur s'emballa de nouveau, et mes genoux se mirent à trembler légèrement.

\- C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent. Cette discussion avec vous a été très sympathique, dans tous les cas.

Il amorça un mouvement vers sa porte. C'était l'ultime occasion, je devais tenter une approche.

-Oh, Tintin, attendez. dis-je alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers moi, je me grattai la nuque machinalement. Nous sommes voisins, et j'ai l'impression que le courant passe plutôt bien entre nous. Alors... j-je me demandais si cela vous plairait que l'on se revoie. Vous pourriez venir boire un thé chez moi, bientôt, si cela vous intéresse.

Je rougis, et détournai un peu le regard, angoissée à l'idée de sa réponse.

\- Mais enfin, avec plaisir. Ce serait une joie d'apprendre à vous connaître, Audrey. Nous nous fixerons une disponibilité.

Il avait accepté! Peut-être avais-je une chance. Mais combien de temps durerait cette fameuse "croisière" dont Allan m'avait parlé plus tôt? Je n'espère pas plusieurs mois, sinon j'aurais très vite fait de disparaître de l'esprit de Tintin, et cela, je ne le voulais à aucun prix.

\- Oui, dès que possible. Et bien, très bonne fin de journée, Tintin.

\- De même, et bienvenue à Bruxelles. Me lança-t-il avec un sourire, avant d'entrer dans son appartement, talonné de son petit terrier.

En rentrant dans mon appartement, une pensée ressurgit en moi: je devais préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. J'avais rendez-vous à 8h tapantes au port, pour l'embarquement.

J'étais partagée entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude. Le pressentiment que j'avais eu à propos de cet Allan ne cessait de me tournoyer dans l'esprit. Et si j'avais raison? Devais-je réellement risquer d'embarquer sur ce cargo, pour une durée totalement indéterminée? Oui. Je devais m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir trouvé un emploi aussi rapidement, et dans le domaine que je désirais, en plus de cela. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver de mieux, car l'occasion se présentait enfin, j'allais enfin réaliser mon rêve de toujours: partir à la découverte du monde.

E **t voilàààà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon, j'ai conscience que la concision n'est pas mon point fort, mais j'aime donner certains détails inutiles à l'histoire ^^ Je sais que pour l'instant, c'est un petit peu niais, mais je vais essayer de faire prendre un tournant plus adulte à l'histoire (sans excès bien entendu... enfin pas tout de suite, hihi^^).** **Et merci, Rukire-Sama pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse les gens, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant :D**


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit fut une fois de plus très longue. Je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, me retournant sans cesse sur mon matelas, l'esprit tourmenté par ce nouveau travail qui allait commencer. L'excitation, l'apréhension, la méfiance et le stress me submergèrent et prirent possession de mon être tout entier. Impossible de fermer l'oeil.

Le jour se leva lentement, le soleil perçant avec difficulté l'épaisse couche de nuages qui recouvrait le ciel. Je grognai et m'étirai, avant de me laisser retomber sur mon lit. Mes valises, de nouveau remplies et cadenassées, m'attendaient à l'entrée de ma petite chambre.

Je me levai de mon lit avec entrain et me préparai en vitesse. Pour cette journée, j'optai pour une jupe crayon noire et un chemisier gris, par dessus duquel je revêtis une veste noire, le tout complété une paire de collants vingt deniers et de bottines à petits talons, pour ne pas m'encombrer durant mon travail. J'ignorai encore en quoi celui-ci consisterait, Allan ne m'avait donné aucune précision. Selon lui, il était préférable de prendre connaissance des tâches sur place. Je m'apprêtai à partir, à quitter une nouvelle foismon logement, pour une durée longue et indéterminée. En fin de compte, c'était comme si je déménageais une seconde fois.

Je quittai l'immeuble, une bouffée d'air frais me fouetta le visage, le vent plus froid et pénétrant que la veille. Mes valises traînaient sur le sol, rebondissant sur le pavement de la rue. Mon cerveau retraça automatiquement le trajet jusqu'au port, embrouillé par ces mêmes questions bourdonnant depuis cet étrange mais néanmoins efficace entretien.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour me rendre à destination. Les bateaux pêcheurs et commercants étaient plus nombreux, et le cri des mouettes et l'odeur saline toujours aussi présents. Le fameux "Karaboudjan" était amarré à la même place, passerelle déployée. Au loin, je vis quelques matelots s'activant sur le pont dudit cargo. Plus je m'approchai, plus ces derniers me regardaient, il est vrai que je ne passais pas inaperçue avec mes grosses valises roulant derrière moi. Je restai là, indécise, incapable de savoir si je devais monter ou attendre que l'on m'accueille.

Je n'eus pas à me poser la question très longtemps, car un marin imposant que je reconnaissais bien me fis signe d'embarquer.

"Eh! Ne serait-ce pas notre nouvelle petite recrue? Allez viens monte! me lança-t-il avec un grand geste de la main.

Le retour en arrière était impossible, et, d'un pas résolu, je m'avançai sur la passerelle, et arrivai bientôt à sa hauteur.

-B-Bonjour Lieutenant, je... par où commençons-nous?

-Ah, tu apprends vite à ce que je vois. Bah, je vais te faire visiter les quartiers, et puis l'équipage. Viens, c'est par là!

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'intérieur, je lui emboitai le pas. Risquant un coup d'oeil vers les matelots du pont, je remarquai des regards et des sourires étranges, certains chuchotant même des choses à l'oreille de leur cohéquipier en me pointant du doigt, des petits sourires en coin. Dieu! Tout cela commençait bien!

Allan me guida jusqu'à une petite porte de fer, donnant sur une étroite cabine, avec juste une couchette et quelques étagères.

-Déjà, dit-il. Ca c'est ta cabine. Ton petit chez toi, quoi. Par contre c'est pas possible de fermer à clé donc je te conseille de pas dormir sur tes deux oreilles les premiers jours.

Je levai un sourcil, tiquant à sa remarque. Comment, "ne pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles"? Quelque chose en moi me souffla que j'aurais probablement la réponse bien assez tôt. Le lieutenant m'indiqua de le suivre de nouveau, me guidant à travers les couloirs de fer, nos pas résonnant sur le sol de métal. Ce cargo n'avait rien à voir avec l'image que je m'en étais faite, les lieux n'étaient pas accueillants et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Les quelques matelots que nous croisâmes m'observaient d'une étrange manière, apparemment, la présence d'une femme sur ce cargo n'était pas un phénomène courant. La voix dure du lieutenant mit un terme à mes spéculations.

-Je t'amène au patron. Il est curieux de te rencontrer. Je te préviens que c'est lui qui dirige les opérations ici, donc obéis à ses ordres.

-Mais, je pensais que c'était vous la grande autorité. remarquai-je.

-Ouais, je dirige cette bande de crétins que forme mon équipage, mais c'est lui qui donne les ordres, c'est lui qui nous a envoyés en mission. Je suis sa seconde main en quelque sorte.

Il m'avait, en effet, vaguement parlé de ce"grand patron", mais j'ignorai alors quel pouvoir ce mystérieux homme possédait. Nous empruntâmes un long corridor au bout duquel se trouvait un petit escalier. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et un homme dévala les marches. Il portait un pull de marin à col roulé bleu, un pantalon de velours marron et une casquette en tweed.

-Ah! Tom! Laisse-moi te présenter notre nouvelle recrue, Audrey.

Le dénommé Tom fit volte-face et vint vers nous, me permettant ainsi de voir son visage, moins intimidant que celui d'Allan. Des yeux gris, un nez rond et une barbe de trois jours. Un homme d'apparence assez simplette, cependant durcie par la présence d'une longue et profonde cicatrice sur la joue. Il me dévisagea de haut en bas, tout comme chacun des matelots. Un sourire tordu se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, salut fillette! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce cargo?

\- Elle va travailler un peu, faire des petites tâches, celles que personne ne voudra faire.

Je me tournai vers Allan. C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait en quoi consistait mon futur emploi. Ma déception fut grande, je ne m'attendais pas à être réduite à faire les corvées ingrates. Mais après tout qu'espérais-je? Effectuer de grands calculs de trajectoire, travailler à la salle des machines, porter les lourdes charges, faire le même travail qu'un homme alors que j'étais une femme? J'avais été d'une stupidité sidérante.

\- Oh, pauvre petite. dit Tom d'un ton faussement désolé. T'inquiète pas chérie, je te réconforterais bien comme il faut.

L'instant d'après, sa main calleuse toucha mon visage, et caressa ma joue. Mon malaise et ma peur me saisirent et je reculai de plusieurs pas pour me dégager de sa main, repoussant ainsi cette invasion soudaine de mon espace personnel.

\- Je... ehm... j'aimerais rencontrer le patron! m'écriai-je pour échapper à la conversation.

\- Oh! Calme-toi, on allait y aller. me répondit fermement Allan

-Au plaisir, chère demoiselle." me lança Tom en soulevant sa casquette, se voulant distingué, avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Cette rencontre fut la confirmation de tous mes soupçons, ce cargo était rempli d'hommes affamés et sans distinction, et je compris alors ce qu'insinuait Allan par "ne pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles".

Allan me guida jusqu'à une grande porte de métal, et m'expliqua que c'était la cabine du "patron". Il frappa sur celle-ci, afin d'avertir de sa présence. Une voix profonde et graciale se fit entendre.

"Allan! Entre!

Lorsque ce dernier poussa la lourde porte, un homme grand et mince en costume bordeaux se tenait debout, face à l'entrée. Il était brun, les cheveux grisonnants et une grande barbe taillée en pointe dissimulait son menton. Son nez était semblable à une lame de couteau et ses traits durs et émaciés lui donnaient un air âgé et peu sympathique. Il se tenait appuyé sur une canne et sa posture me rappellait celle des gentlemen d'antant. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit, mais ce sourire d'avait rien d'amical.

\- Ah! Vous devez être Audrey, j'imagine. Et bien, mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue dans nos rangs. Je m'appelle Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine, je suis le dirigeant des opérations sur ce navire. Dorénavant, vous êtes ici chez vous. Cependant je dois vous tenir informée de quelques commandements à respecter si vous tenez à rester ici en toute sénérité.

Les inflexions dures de sa voix me firent frissonner. Cet homme, au langage soutenu et à l'apparence élégante semblait très bien savoir se faire obéir. Il fit quelques pas vers moi, faisant résonner sa canne sur le sol.

\- Premièrement, poursuivit-il, vous êtes sous l'autorité d'Allan, Tom et moi-même, je vous prie donc de vous plier aux moindres de nos exigeances. Les tâches qui vous seront demandées ne sont pas les plus difficiles, mais il nous sera possible d'exiger un petit supplément. Deuxièmement, la mission dont est chargé l'équipage ne vous concerne pas, je vous prie donc de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire, et de ne pas vous amuser à explorer les cales et les sous-sol sans permission. Troisièmement, vous aurez sans doute remaqué que ce navire est dépourvu de capitaine. Et bien contentez vous de cela: le seul chef ici est celui qui se tient devant vous en ce moment. Le capitaine n'est pas en mesure de prendre les commandes de ce bateau, ce n'est qu'un vieil ivrogne, et sa présence ici est inutile, vous n'avez pas à l'écouter. La seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour lui sera de lui apporter son whisky. Tout cela est-il clair, jeune demoiselle?

Je déglutis avec difficulté, avant d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête. Ce Monsieur Sakharine était d'une froideur et d'une autorité impressionnante. Cette mission était-elle si secrète pour qu'il me soit interdit d'y prendre part? Et ce capitaine alcoolique, pourquoi était-il toujours à bord si sa présence était aussi inutile? Encore des questions sans réponses, mais pour lesquelles je comptais obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire. Malgré la claire interdiction de Sakharine de m'impliquer dans cette mission, je ne comptais pas en rester là, j'allais savoir ce qu'il se passait sur ce navire.

Allan me raccompagna jusque dans ma cabine et me dit de déballer mes affaires, et qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il aura une tâche à me confier. Je soupirai et me jetai sur ma couchette, le bois du sommier grinça sous mon poids. Mes valises défaites et mes vêtements rangés, je sortis une photo de ma famille et la posai sur ma table de chevet, avant de la regarder avec nostalgie. Ma vie d'avant, ma maison, mes parents, mes frères et soeurs me manquaient, cette vie démarrait difficilement et je commençai à regretter de m'être tant précipitée dans ma recherche d'emploi, peut être aurais-je dû y réfléchir à deux fois. La poignée grinça et la porte en ferraille s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Tom, le second d'Allan. Je me redressai brusquement sur mes coudes, notre première et dernière rencontre m'avait laissé un goût amer, et un sentiment d'insécurité me saisit soudain. Il avait toujours ce même sourire malsain.

"Eh, petite! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te brusquer comme ça. Viens, je t'invite à boire un verre dans ma cabine pour me faire pardonner.

Boire un verre? Dans sa cabine en plus de cela? Non, l'invitation était grossière et laissait une idée claire sur ses intentions. Il était hors de question d'accepter la moindre familiarité avec lui.

\- Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter ce genre de proposition de la part de quelqu'un que je connais à peine, surtout un supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Allons bon, mademoiselle est prudente. C'est bien t'as raison, mais rien de nous empêche de parler un peu ici, qu'en dis-tu?

Il s'assit sur le lit, et me regarda fixement.

\- Alors, comme ça tu viens de Paris? Et qu'est ce qu'une charmante jeune fille comme toi viens faire par ici, entourée de tous ces hommes?

Sur ces mots, il posa sa main au dessus de mon genou. A son contact, je frissonnai, mon esprit m'envoya un message "prudence".

\- Je... je voulais gagner ma liberté, changer d'air, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

\- Et t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie? Un fiancé? Ou juste un petit ami?

-Non... rien de tout ça.

-Et tu voudrais pas tenter l'expérience?

Sa main commença à glisser sur le haut de ma cuisse alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. Mon esprit me cria "ALERTE! ALERTE!". Je dégageai rapidement sa main et me levai du lit brusquement, paniquée.

-Je... je ne...

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je te perturbe? Pauvre petite chérie... Tu croyais que les hommes ici sont des petits messieurs tout gentils?

Il se leva, et suivit mon pas alors que je reculai, terrifiée. Cet homme était complètement fou! Je heurtai bientôt le mur opposé: plus moyen de s'échapper! Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir.

-Aaaaah! Non! Au secours! criai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut?! s'écria une voix familière, avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, découvrant Allan.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber! En me voyant contre le mur, tremblante, avec Tom, presque collé à moi, il se stoppa.

\- J'ai un travail pour toi, petite. Faut que t'apportes au capitaine son whisky, il est à court et en demande. Toi, Tom, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut qu'on aille chez le... ehm... euh on a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, donc faut y retourner."

Il ne semblait en aucun cas perturbé par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre, et mit dans mes mains tremblantes un plateau contenant trois bouteilles de whisky, avant de me faire un signe de tête indiquant de sortir. Tom soupira de déception et suivit Allan dans la direction opposée. Allan m'avait sauvée bien malgré lui, et je lui en étais tout de même reconnaissante, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas fait irruption dans ma cabine. A prsént je me retrouvai seule, complètement sonnée, et sans aucune idée de l'endroit où aller, personne ne m'avait jamais indiqué où se situaitla cabine du capitaine. Je décidai d'errer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne me montrer le chemin, et espérai ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. J'empruntai le couloir de gauche, marchant la tête baissée. Les rares marins que je croisais se contentaient de me fixer d'un air incrédule, ou de me siffler dès que je passais, bref, aucun auprès de qui me renseigner. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche hasardeuse, un marin m'arrêta, vêtu d'un pull rouge et d'un pantalon en jean, les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés.

"T'es perdue? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec ces bouteilles de whisky?

-J-Je cherche la cabine du capitaine, on m'a chargée de les lui apporter et...

\- T'es pas loin, tu vois l'escalier sur ta gauche? Tu le prends, et puis c'est au bout du couloir. Mais... tu devrais pas te promener seule ici, les gens sont pas des tendres, et la frustration est grande. Fais attention à toi.

Je peinai à y croire. Pas de commentaires déplacés, pas de tentative de viol, rien.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur! A vrai dire vous êtes le premier à ne pas essayer de...

Il me sourit avant de répondre.

\- J'aime les hommes. Mais la frustration est grande pour moi aussi, y a pas de beau et jeune garçon non plus ici. M'enfin ils vont en ramener un plutôt mignon bientôt..."

Sauvée! Je remerciai mon bon samaritain et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où il m'avait guidée. La porte de la cabine du capitaine, contrairement aux autres portes, était en bois. Je toquai à la porte, pour entendre un grognement semblable à celui d'un ogre sorti de son sommeil. J'entrai, hésistante, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. L'homme avanchi sur la table, entouré de verres et de bouteilles d'alcool vides et qui me regardait incrédulement de ses yeux vitreux semblait bien être le capitaine. Ses cheveux couleur ébène mal coiffés et sa barbe hirsute reflétaient un bien piteux état, et je me surpris à éprouver une certaine compassion pour lui.

"Votre whisky, capitaine. dis-je d'une petite voix avant de déposer le plateau sur la table.

-Q-Qui êtes-hic-vous?

-Je m'appelle Audrey, je suis nouvelle ici.

\- Une f-femme sur mon b-bateau? Tonnerre de Brest-hic-! V-Vous allez b-bien mademoiselle? P-Personne ne vous fait d...du mal?

Je fus surprise de sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, bien au contraire. Peut-être avais-je trouvé mon sauveur, si ce dernier pouvait dessaouler.

\- Et bien... ça pourrait aller mieux, mais... comment se fait-il qu'on vous garde dans cet état? Et... qu'est-ce qui se trame ici? Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est cet espèce d-d''iconoclaste de tonnerre de Brest de S-Sakharine. Il... il a achet-té tout mon é-équipage!

\- Je m'en doutais. Et qu'y a-t-il dans les cales, capitaine?

\- J-Je sais pas. A-Allez voir, v-vous verrez b-bien, moi en attendant..."

Il se saisit d'une des bouteilles, la déboucha et but à même le goulot. Le pauvre homme était constamment gardé sous état d'ivresse afin de laisser Sakharine diriger les opérations. J'étais décidée plus que jamais à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Ce soir, j'irai visiter ces cales et je tirerai le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le reste de la journée fut composé de tout un lot de tâches ingrates à acomplir, que Sakharine m'ordonnait de faire, comme nettoyer le cabinet des toilettes, laver le pont et les cabines des marins. Le jour tomba lentement, et Tom et Allan ne furent toujours pas reparus, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Mais alors que je me dirigeai vers une autre cabine pour la nettoyer, j'entendis des voix de l'autre côté de la salle radio. Ma curiosité fut plus forte et je décidai de tendre l'oreille, espérant ainsi obtenir quelques réponses.

" ... Ils ont abattu le flic, Dawes. Au moins il arrêtera de mettre son nez dans nos affaires, celui-là. Par contre il reste ce gamin, là. Il sait des choses, d'après Allan, donc ils vont l'amener ici pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait.

\- Ouais! Et quand il aura parlé, on pourra en faire ce qu'on veut?

\- Aha! Je sais pas, on verra bien ce que nous dit le patron. En attendant on suit les ordres."

Ce que j'avais entendu me glaça le sang. Ils avaient tué quelqu'un! Et ils projetaient d'enlever une autre personne! C'était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais, et je comprenais mieux leur refus de m'impliquer dans leur "mission spéciale". Il vallait mieux m'éclipser avant que quelqu'un me surprenne, mais je ne comptais certainement pas en rester là.

Les corvées furent terminées, et je pus retourner dans ma cabine. Je tournai en rond, attendant le moment opportun pour sortir et mener mon enquête. Après une très longue attente, alors que l'horloge indiqua vingt-deux heures, je décidai qu'il était temps de commencer mon investigation. Je sortis discrètement, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer la porte, et descendis les nombreux escaliers, traversant et explorant les différents quartiers maintenant déserts du navire. Je me rendis compte que ce cargo était vraiment immense! J'atteignis enfin, après ce qui me semblait des heures de recherches infructueuses, la cale principale, et je fus surprise d'entendre des voix en émanant. Je me rapprochai doucement, et crus reconnaitre la voix glaciale et menaçante de Sakharine, mais impossible de distinguer les paroles échangées. Des pas se rapprochèrent: ils quittaient la cale. Je devais vite me cacher avant qu'ils ne sortent! Je me dissimulai donc derrière une poutrelle.

"On s'occupera de lui en chemin! déclara Sakharine de sa voix dure et intraitable. Gardez le cap!

A ma grande suprise, Tom et Allan étaient sur ses talons.

\- A vos ordres, patron. répondit Tom en refermant la porte de la cale.

Par chance, les trois bandits partaient dans la direction opposée de ma cachette précaire. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus visibles, je sortis et tournai le lourd gouvernail qui servait de loquet à cette porte, et poussai celle ci en entrant. La cale était une pièce sombre dont la seule source de lumière était celle de la lune passant par l'unique hublot. Des amas de caisses et de cordages étaient empliés dans tous les coins, et des poutrelles métalliques, formant une sorte de cage se trouvaient derrière un tas de caisses de bois. Un bruit attira mon attention: un aboiement. Un chien ici? C'est alors qu'un petit terrier blanc immaculé bien familier s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce. En me voyant, il sembla confus, et commença à grogner.

\- Toi? Mais alors...

\- Milou! s'écria une voix masculine et juvénile que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me précipitai vers la cage, pour y découvrir un jeune homme aux yeux bleus me regardant d'un air choqué et incrédule. Le choc me frappa de plein fouet, et c'est alors que je réalisai ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- T-Tintin?!

\- Audrey?

 **Et voilàà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Désolée j'aurais pu la publier avant, mais bon, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, donc j'ai pas pu le finir pour le week-end dernier :/**

 **Bon, c'était un peu plus sombre comme ambiance, enfin bon en même temps dans le Karaboudjan les gens c'est pas des bisounours hein x)**

 **Jusque là, Tintin été un peu absent il faut l'admettre, le pauvre... mais je vais rattrapper tout ça maintenant ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse les gens, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous voulez, pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pétrifiée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je fixai la personne qui se tenait ligotée devant moi. Mon esprit étourdi commença peu à peu à comprendre la situation, et à quel point j'avais bien fait de me méfier de mes employeurs. Tintin, lui non plus, ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir, et se contentait de me fixer, le regard incrédule. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea.

"Que faites-vous là? Vous travaillez pour eux, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce vous aussi qui vous êtes introduite dans mon appartement? Qui m'avez épié?

-Q-Quoi? Non! Je peux tout vous expliquer, Tintin. Croyez moi, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ici, j'ai été embauchée depuis seulement la veille. Je cherchais un emploi, et l'occasion était trop belle, tout semblait si simple avec Allan, et puis...

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de savoir comment poursuivre. Mon regard croisa celui du petit Milou, qui se frottait à ma jambe, comme s'il voulait me réconforter. Je lui souris tendrement. L'expression de Tintin se radoucit, il semblait s'être calmé. Il me croyait! Le jeune homme étendit ses bras sur le côté, en s'inclinant légèrement vers la droite, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à me détacher, et me raconter tout ça lorsque nous serons en sécurité. Je pense que ces bandits ne tarderont pas à revenir.

J'acquiescai et m'approchai doucement de lui, avant de m'agenouiller, afin d'accéder plus facilement à ses poignets. J'essayai de défaire les noeuds, mais ils étaient trop serrés, et je manquai plusieurs fois de me casser un ongle. Je commençai à desserrer, petit à petit, mais ne parvins pas à venir à bout de ses liens. Milou apparut à mes côtés, en donnant des petits coups de tête sur mes bras, comme pour dire "Laisse-moi faire." Je m'écartai et observai le petit terrier ronger les cordes. Jetant un oeil à Tintin, je remarquai que son visage affichait une expression fort étrange.

\- Tintin? Qu'avez-vous?

\- Un peu mal... répondit-il simplement. C'est trop serré.

En quelques instants, Milou avait libéré le pauvre captif, qui se frottait ses poignets endoloris. Il se leva et m'adressa un petit sourire, comme pour dire "Merci". C'est alors que je vis une trace tournant vers le violet sur sa joue. L'inquiétude me saisit, et je portai une main à ma bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il toucha son hématome, puis haussa les épaules d'une manière désinvolte.

\- J'ai voulu jouer au malin, et ils m'ont frappé.

Il se détourna presque aussitôt, fouillant de fond en comble la cale, et bloqua la porte de l'intérieur à l'aide d'un pied de biche. Il poussa ensuite une grosse caisse sous l'unique hublot circulaire afin d'en atteindre la hauteur. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête à l'extérieur, je pouvais entendre le boucan tonitruant de la pluie s'écrasant contre les parois du cargo. Il revint à l'intérieur.

\- Il y a un hublot ouvert juste au-dessus de nous. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'atteindre.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen avec tout ce dont nous disposons ici. affirmai-je en jetant des regards autour de moi.

\- Des caisses cassées, des cordages, du champagne... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre?

Au même moment, le levier de la porte fut actionné, mais ne bougea pas grâce au pied de biche qui le maintenait en place. Des cris d'énervement et une série de jurons furent proférés.

\- Eh! Tintin! Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu tu vas me trouver! hurla Allan à travers la porte. Tom, va chercher le TNT!

Mon dieu! Nous disposons de peu de temps. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Tintin, qui arrachait des lattes de bois des caisses, avant de les attacher avec du cordage, de sorte à former une espèce de grappin. Je devais avouer qu'il était très astucieux. Il courut vers le hublot et me fis un signe de tête.

\- Audrey, tenez-moi.

Je me hâtai de le rejoindre et me plaçai derrière lui alors qu'il se penchait à l'extérieur du hublot. Sa position était périlleuse, et je le retins en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Malgré le caractère précaire de la situation, je ne pus réprimer un soupir presque inperceptible lorsque je sentis sa structure mince mais néanmoins solide sous ses vêtements. Soudain, un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'une chute me fit sursauter.

-...Outch!

\- Tintin?... Vous allez bien? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Aïïïe... Ou-Oui, ça va.

Il devait s'être cogné la tête. J'entendis des bruits précipités de l'autre côté de la porte. Tom et Allan étaient revenus, et très vite, des crépitements se firent entendre.

\- On lavera le pont avec tes entrailles quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, Tintin!

C'est alors que je pris conscience des monstres que j'avais fréquentés. J'étais terrifiée, il aurait pu m'arriver le pire. Etrangement, je finis par être heureuse que Tintin se soit retrouvé au même endroit que moi. En fait, nous allons nous sauver mutuellement.

\- Audrey, c'est bon, ça tient!

Je le lâchai et il se balança sur la corde, ramenant ses pieds à son torse pour passer à travers le hublot.

\- Passez juste derrière moi, et accrochez-vous bien surtout.

Il me tendit une main, que je pris volontiers. Une douce chaleur se répantit dans tout mon corps lorsque ses doigts légèrement calleux touchèrent ma paume. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et pus lire dans ses iris bleutées une détermination et une assurance troublante. Très vite, la réalité me rattrappa lorsque les bruits venant de l'extérieur de la cale me rappellèrent le peu de temps dont nous disposions.

Il saisit son petit chien d'une main et commença à grimper à la corde. Je me lançai à sa suite, heureusement que j'avais appris la technique en cours de gymnastique à Paris. La pluie battante ne tarda pas à tremper tous mes vêtements, mes cheveux, et mes petites bottines de printemps ne purent pas lutter contre l'infiltration de l'eau à travers la matière synthétique. A l'horizon, c'était le déluge, et aucune terre n'était visible à travers le rideau d'eau glacée.

Nous finîmes par atteindre le hublot supérieur, dont la lueur jaunâtre s'en échappant ranima mon angoisse: et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette cabine? Tintin étendit le bras pour faire passer le petit terrier blanc dans la pièce, puis se pencha et plongea la tête la première dans le hublot. Je pris une grande inspiration, c'était à mon tour. Je fis passer mon thorax et effectuai une roulade afin de faire passer tout mon corps à travers la petite fenêtre circulaire.

Une masse sombre se tenait dos à moi, gémissant et s'étirant tel un ours en fin d'hibernation. Milou se jeta sur l'inconnu, et celui-ci hurla.

-AAAHH! Le rat géant de Sumatra!

Cette voix... ce n'était pas...

Et pourtant si, le capitaine, la tête à présent entirèrement enfoncée dans une cage d'oiseau, fixait Tintin d'un air enragé. Il se saisit d'un pied de chaise gisant au sol et se mit en garde.

\- Aha! rugit-il, triomphant. Alors tu croyais pouvoir te glisser derrière moi et me surprendre le pantalon baissé?

Il tenta d'attaquer Tintin, qui para le coup à l'aide d'un morceau de bois traînant sur une étangère.

\- Je préfèrerais que vous ne baissiez pas votre pantalon si cela ne vous dérange pas. rétorqua le jeune homme.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Je devais empêcher cela. Je me jetai sur le capitaine et essayai de le repousser à l'autre bout de la pièce, talonnée par Milou, qui planta ses crocs dans la jambe de l'assaillant.

\- Capitaine! C'est Audrey! Laissez-le!

Ce fut inutile, il ne m'entendait pas, et continuait de donner des coups dans le vide, accusant Tintin d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Incrédule, le rouquin évitait tant bien que mal les attaques de l'arme de bois. D'un geste brusque, je tirai Haddock et le repoussai sur sa couchette, avant de me saisir de son arme.

\- Capitaine, de grâce arrêtez! criai-je en le secouant.

Peu à peu, l'esprit embrumé du marin ivre sembla réaliser qui j'étais, et son expression se radoucit. Je m'agenouillai face à lui.

\- Vous? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, capitaine, c'est moi. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Il est de notre côté, il a été kidnappé

Tintin s'approcha doucement de nous, l'air intrigué.

\- C'est le capitaine de ce bateau? demanda le jeune homme, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Le malheureux alcoolique prit un air triste en dévisageant Tintin, et sembla immédiatement regretter son accès de violence. Il se releva abruptement et envoya le pied de chaise lui ayant servi d'arme valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ah, quel infâme pourceau! Il a monté tout l'équipage contre moi! Cet espèce de bougre de cornichon au nom sucré!

Tintin et moi ne savions que trop bien qui était l'odieux personnage dépeint par le capitaine. Nous nous écriâmes d'une même voix:

\- Sakharine!

\- Et dire que je suis resté enfermé dans cette pièce durant des jours, avec juste du whisky pour ma pauvre âme mortelle... Et vous Audrey, ma pauvre enfant... Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, je sais tous les tourments que vous avez enduré.

Les paroles du capitaine touchèrent mon âme et les douleureux souvenirs de Tom et sa tentative d'agression, des regards pervertis de tous ces marins, ces allusions, ces menaces remontèrent à la surface. Je n'étais pas restée longtemps dans cet environnement hostile, et pourtant, j'avais déjà dû faire face à bien des misères sur ce maudit cargo. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher ce sanglot qui me brûlait la gorge de franchir mes lèvres. Puis, je sentis une pression réconfortante sur mon épaule.

\- Audrey... que s'est-il passé? demanda une voix profonde et rassurante à mes côtés.

\- P-Plus tard... parvins-je à murmurer en un souffle. Pour l'instant, nous devons sortir de ce maudit rafiot. Je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus dans cet enfer.

\- Vous avez raison, petite. Nous devons tous partir. Vous, mon garçon, quel est votre nom?

\- Tintin. Déclara ce dernier en étendant la main vers le commandant déchu.

\- Haddock. Archibald Haddock. Il y a un canot sur le pont, suivez-moi!

A l'entente de ce nom,Tintin resta figé sur place, comme s'il venait de découvrir un élément essentiel.

\- Haddock?! s'exclama-t-il.

Nous sortîmes en hâte de la cabine et suivîmes le capitaine. Déterminé à se libérer de cette prison dont il avait été le captif durant trop longtemps, il dégagea une fougue et une énergie que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Nous étions quatre fugitifs, quatre âmes perdues et désireuses de vie et de liberté. Quatre résistants de cette mutinerie meutrière. Le même but nous unissait, et nous poussait désormais à avancer main dans la main pour espérer sortir de ce cauchemar vivants.

Les couloirs semblaient interminables, mais Haddock paraîssait les connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Son état d'ébriété s'était subitement estompé, et il nous guidait maintenant avec une assurance déconcertante. D'après lui, le seul moyen de s'en sortir était d'atteindre une porte fermée au bout de la coursive, et pour cela, nous devions en subtiliser la clé dans le dortoir.

Il ouvrit avec précaution une porte de fer pareille à toutes celles que j'avais dû utiliser jusque là. A l'intérieur de la pièce, de nombreux marins ronflaient bruyamment, entassés sur des couchettes superposées très instables. Les mouvements agités du bateau les faisaient valser d'un bout à l'autre, mais aucun des marins assoupis ne bougea.

\- Mr Jaggerman, couchette du haut, au centre. C'est le gardien des clés, mais attention, il a le sommeil agité à cause de la perte tragique de ses paupières.

Tintin et moi jetâmes des regards incrédules au marin désigné, dont le trousseau de clés luisait dans la main gauche, et qui effectivement, dormait les yeux grands ouverts. Mais comment diable pouvait-on perdre ses paupières? Nous aurions pu nous croire dans un mauvais film de comédie, et pourtant, toute cette mascarade était bien réelle.

Le capitaine décréta donc que Tintin devait se porter volontaire pour la récupération des clés, étant le plus habile, et surtout le plus apte à de telles acrobaties. Pour une fois que porter une jupe et des talons avait pu s'avérer salvateur pour moi. Mais j'avais peur pour Tintin, et si la mission dérapait? D'une démarche désinvolte et peu assurée, le reporter se dirigea vers les rangs de couchettes, suivi de Milou, qui lui semblait être enjoué à l'idée de partir à la chasse aux clés.

Les deux compères sillonnèrent entre les marins endormis, et grimpèrent aux échelons pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à Jaggerman. Malheureusement, le jeune reporter était trop petit pour accéder aux clés, mais une idée lui vint. Avec l'aide de Milou, il pouvait les attrapper. Il porta le petit chien d'une main, mais celui-ci trouva quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que de simples petites clés: un sandwich.

\- Non, pas le sandwich! chuchota Tintin. Les clés!

Et ce fut l'avalanche. Un mouvement trop violent du bateau fit basculer toutes les couchettes, et un amas de marins ensevelit Tintin, qui ne put se dégager à temps. Visiblement, rien de pouvait éveiller de tels dormeurs. Une main surgit alors de la montagne, tenant triomphalement le trousseau de clés. Le capitaine et moi applaudirent de bon coeur, il avait réussi! Le reporter se dégagea et nous adressa un petit clin d'oeil, avant de lancer les clés au capitaine.

Le marin semblait tout excité, et courait vers une porte située sur le côté. Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce que renfermait cette pièce, et en quoi cela pourrait il nous aider.

\- Vous êtes un garçon courageux, Tintin, et j'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres, j'ai pas honte de le dire. Enfin, le coeur ou l'estomac, vous savez...

\- Mais enfin dépêchez-vous! s'impatienta le jeune rouquin.

Haddock ouvrit la porte qui nous promettait sauvetage, sécurité et liberté, et... se jeta sur la multitude de bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle renfermait. Je peinais à y croire, tout ça pour ça! Je me tournai vers Tintin, un regard incrédule et révolté.

\- J'ose espérer que c'est une blague! tempêtai-je.

\- Si seulement c'en était une...

\- Vous venez les jeunes? s'enthousiatma Haddock en regardant nos mines décontenancées.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, nous lui emboîtâmes le pas. Mais que m'étais-je imaginé? L'alcoolisme était une maladie, peu importent le danger et l'urgence de la situation, ce pauvre marin ne pouvait pas lutter contre son addiction. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête de toujours surveiller le marin, pour ne pas qu'il succombe trop souvent aux tentations.

Nous devions maintenant nous diriger vers le pont, afin d'atteindre les canots de sauvetage. Mais alors que nous allions emprunter un petit escaliers, des bruits de pas précipités se dirigèrent vers , sous l'escalier! Aucun de nous ne bougea alors qu'un groupe de quatre ou cinq marins descendirent bruyamment.

\- Y a une bouteille de rhum pour celui qui trouve Haddock.

\- Apparemment, cette espèce de petite putain de Parisienne est avec le gamin et l'ivrogne. Au moins, personne ne nous empêchera de la prendre si on la trouve. Le boss a dit que le premier qui lui mettait le grappin dessus pouvait se la faire.

Oh non, quelle horreur! Je me blottis contre la poitrine de Tintin, l'endroit où je me sentais protégée et sauve, et le serrai fort contre moi, sans me préoccuper des règles de savoir vivre et de bienséance qui me dictaient de ne pas envahir l'espace personnel de quelqu'un comme cela. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux d'une manière rassurante et protectice, des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon être tout entier. Je me sentais si bien à ses côtés. C'est alors que je reconnus une voix: celle de mon "bon samartain", le marin blond qui m'avait indiqué le chemin plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Aha! Personnellement, c'est le gamin que je me ferais si je le trouve. Le tuez pas tout de suite, amenez-le moi avant que je m'en occupe bien comme il faut. Héhé...j'ai hâte de lui ravir son beau c...

La suite de son horrible récit fut inaudible, noyée dans les ricanements des autres bandits. Et moi qui le pensais différent des autres, je m'étais bien trompée.

Je sentis la poitrine de Tintin trembler, secouée de légères convulsions. La main qui jouait avec mes cheveux s'était arrêtée nette dans ses gestes, et restait à présent posée sur le derrière de ma tête, tremblotante. Je m'écartais de lui, et pus voir son visage: ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rougies, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux un profond choc et une peur réelle. Le voir dans cet état me brisa littéralement le coeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter de nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois, c'était pour le réconforter, lui. Je caressai doucement son dos, alors que les temblements qui secouaient tout son corps s'estompèrent petit à petit.

\- Chut... tout va bien, ils ne feront rien, on va partir loin d'ici. Plus jamais ils ne pourront nous faire du mal. murmurai-je.

Milou posa ses pattes sur les genoux de Tintin, et se dressa pour atteindre son visage, avant de lui lécher la joue tendrement. Nous riâmes en silence, il avait retrouvé le sourire se redressa, murmurant un "Merci" presque inaudible. Les marins étaient partis, nous pouvions sortir de notre cachette. Ma surprise fut grande lorsque Tintin me prit la main pour m'entrainer avec lui dans notre course effreinée. Des centaines de petits papillons virvoltèrent de nouveau dans mon estomac et mon coeur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite dans ma poitrine.

Enfin nous parvînmes au pont, réussissant à éviter les marins qui visiblement étaient tous à notre recherche. Ils s'activaient de tous les côtés, les faisceaux des lampes de poches et des projecteurs illuminaient le pont, ne laissant presque aucun coin d'ombre. Nous devions la jouer fine, et le temps commençait à nous manquer. Les canots n'étaient pas loin, et nous pûmes nous y rendre sans grand mal. Nous en décrochâmes un et commençâmes à défaire les cordages, mais Tintin nous saisit, le capitaine et moi, nous incitant à nous baisser. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre la raison de cette attitude, Tom et Allan se tenaient en face de nous, sur la passerelle, et se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce plongée dans une lumière jaunâtre.

\- C'est là, la passerelle? questionna Tintin.

\- Ouais, de l'autre côté de la salle radio. Grommela Haddock

\- La salle radio?! Attendez ici, vous deux, et donnez l'alerte si quelqu'un vient.

\- Soyez prudent. lui soufflai-je

Il m'adressa un sourire et lâcha ma main, qui était restée enlacée dans la mienne. Une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre, et si... non, ne pas s'inquiéter, il sera sain et sauf, il sait se débrouiller. Je le regardai partir avec anxiété.

\- Eh, petite. dit le capitaine. Ca va, les marins ne vous ont pas...

\- Non, le coupai-je. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, ils ont essayé, mais n'y sont pas parvenus.

\- Ouf... Je suis soulagé. Je n'aurais pas supporté si ces tronglodytes vous avaient fait du mal, rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils ont tenté me donne envie de les... mais n'en parlons plus.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, et chuchota:

\- ... Dites, petite. Je ne me tromperais pas si je disais que... vous et Tintin, vous vous aimez bien?

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, était-ce si évident? J'éclaircis ma gorge avant de rétroquer:

\- J-Je l'aime bien, oui, mais c'est strictement amical, c'est...

\- Tut tut tut... on ne me la fait pas, à moi. J'ai beau être un vieux loup de mer alcoolique, je vois les choses. Et puis quoi, il est beau garçon, ce Tintin, c'est tout à fait normal que vous soyez tout feu tout flamme au moindre contact.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée par le tournant de la discussion. Le marin s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me frotta le dos, comme on l'aurait fait pour réconforter un vieil ami.

\- Et vous savez quoi? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il ressent exactement la même chose pour vous. Vous faites pas de bile, petite. Je vois bien les regards, je vois bien les petites attentions, je vois bien les sourires timides. J'ai été jeune aussi. Aha je me rappelle très bien quand...

Son récit fut brusquement interrompu par une série de coups de feu et de cris. Il se passait quelque chose, là-haut. Tintin... je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire, alors je m'élançai à sa suite, mais quelque chose attrappa mon bras et me tira en arrière.

\- Malheureuse, vous voulez donc vous faire tuer?! me cria Haddock.

\- Mais il faut l'aider! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est en danger?!

\- Laissez-le, il s'en sortira! Vous l'avez bien vu faire, tout à l'heure, non? Que dirait-il si vous finissiez blessée, ou mourrante? Il ne se le pardonnera jamais!

Ses mots faisaient sens, mais mon coeur hurlait, comme pris dans un étau, et mon angoisse me déchira de l'intérieur. L'attente était insoutenable. Une main me pris par les épaules et me jeta dans le canot, qui se décrocha à l'arrière. Je m'aggripai du mieux que je pus à la poulie, et ramena Milou d'une main , qui manqua de tomber à l'eau. Je le serrai contre moi, priant pour que Tintin nous revienne sain et sauf. Mes doigts enfoncés dans le métal commencèrent à me faire mal, je tenais la poulie avec acharnement, réalisant qu'il s'agissait là du péril de ma propre vie.

 _Tintin, s'il te plaît..._ _je t'en prie, mon amour..._ répéta mon esprit en boucle. Non, il ne s'agissait pas là de mon esprit, mais de mon âme, mon âme implorant la grâce de celui pour qui mon coeur avait chaviré. Et c'est alors que je réalisai: j'aimais Tintin, éperdument. Ce jeune inconnu avait jeté sur moi un charme puissant, dévastateur et irrévocable, connu sous le nom d'amour. _J'étais amoureuse de Tintin._

Je serrais Milou contre mon coeur, et le petit chien nicha sa truffe dans mon cou, appeuré et inquiet. La voix lointaine du capitaine ramena chez moi espoir et soulagement extrême lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques syllabes qui me faisaient frémir.

\- Tintin!

Sa silhouette se dessinait dans le noir, alors que les projecteurs braqués sur lui aveuglaient tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, les balles crépitaient autour de lui. Il courait à une vitesse folle, s'accrochant à son dernier espoir de liberté. Lorsqu'il nous vit, je vis inscrit sur son beau visage un soulagement libérateur. Il fonça vers nous, et sauta dans le canot incliné à la verticale, et tanguant dangereusement dans le vide.

Il pointa un revolver qu'il avait dû récupérer sur le chemin sur le dernier noeud qui nous retenait prisonniers à cet enfer. Le canot tomba, l'air me siffla aux oreilles alors que je m'accrochais au bois avec toutes les forces qui me restaient encore. Nous tombâmes dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, alors que les balles crépitaient partour autour de nous. Les deux garçons prirent une rame et raclèrent la mer avec ardeur, s'éloignant peu à peu de ce cauchemar flottant.Une boule de lumière rouge s'éleva alors dans le ciel.

 _-_ Couchez-vous! hurla Tintin.

Blottis au fond du canot, épuisés et appeurés, nous attendîmes la suite des événments. J'enlaçai le bras de mon amour, et avec l'autre main, récupéra Milou, qui gémissait de terreur.

Des remous ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Les bandits nous avaient perdus de vue et avaient abandonné la poursuite. Le calvaire était terminé. J'essuyai mon front luisant en poussant un profond soupir. Tout cela était derrière moi, à présent. L'adrénaline redescendit et une fatigue fulgurante s'éprit de moi. Je m'allongeai dans le canot alors que Tintin se redressait.

\- Audrey? Oh, vous devez être éreintée, après toutes ces émotions. dit-il.

J'acquiescai et frottai mes yeux, dont une partie du mascara se retrouva étalé sur ma paume, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour m'en soucier. Le jeune homme s'assit près de moi.

\- Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. Dormez et récupérez, on s'occupe de tout.

Mes yeux me piquaient, et je m'avachis sur ses genoux, me recroquevillant sur moi-même afin de garder ma chaleur corporelle au plus haut possible. Tintin enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, pour me transmettre un peu de la sienne. J'étais si bien, rien ne pouvait venir perturber ce moment privilégié, pas même le capitaine, qui m'adressait des signes et des petits clins d'oeil. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte et me tournai vers celui que j'aimais éperdument.

\- Tintin..? murmurai-je

\- Oui?

\- Merci... merci pour tout...

Ce furent les derniers mots que je pus prononcer avant de somber peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Et c'est ainsi que se clôt mon nouveau chapitre.**

 **Wow... ça a été long, mais j'ai eu un agenda très chargé ces dernières semaines, aaah ces profs... :( Mais heureusement, c'est les vacances maintenant! Youpii! Noël, et la bouffe ^^ (qui c'est qui va pas assumer d'avoir mangé comme une grosse à la rentrée? )**

 **Apparemment, quelques fautes d'orthographe ont réussi à se glisser dans le récit, et j'en suis désolée, je ferais plus attention. Mais que veux-tu, la langue française peut être compliquée parfois x)**

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes fêtes, profitez, et gavez vous comme des oies si vous voulez, c'est Noël!**

 **Alors Joyeux Noël et bonne année! 3 A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

Il me semblait entendre la voix de ma mère, elle était lointaine, profonde et dénuée d'émotions. Elle semblait si loin, si inaccessible. Je distinguais brièvement les mots "Je t'aime". Ces trois mots se répétaient en boucle, et je me sentais comme prise dans un tourbillon, la tête me tournait et je distinguais une silhouette floue, qui se fit de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de moi, je la reconnus, c'était la silhouette de ma mère.

"Maman?

Je voyais maintenant ses yeux bleus, identiques aux miens, qui me regardaient d'un air attendri.

\- Ma chérie... comment tu te sens? Pas trop secouée après toutes ces émotions?

-Comment tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je ne sais rien de tout ce que tu as dû endurer. Tout ça se passe dans ta tête, ma chérie.

\- Vous me parlez tous comme si j'avais été torturée et exploitée durant des mois. Je ne pense pas avoir plus souffert que le capitaine Haddock par exemple, pas plus que Tintin non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas plus souffert, mais tu es la plus vulnérable.

" _Vulnérable_ "? Pourquoi serais-je vulnérable? Parce que j'étais une femme? Ne croyait-elle pas en moi? Me pensait-elle incapable de me défendre?

\- Je ne suis pas faible maman!

\- Je t'avertis simplement: fais attention à toi. Ne te crois pas débarassée de tes bourreaux. L'ennemi n'est jamais loin.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, maman? Maman?

La silhouette de ma mère s'effaçait peu à peu, son visage bienveillant restant encré dans mon esprit alors qu'une vague déferlante me ramena dans le tourbillon de mon imaginaire. La tête me tourna et le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds, et puis, plus rien. Le noir total.

Un vent frais vint soudain me caresser la nuque, provoquant des frissons à travers tout mon corps. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, ma vue mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster à la vive lumière du jour. La première chose que je distinguai fut un tissu bleu, semblable à un tricot que je connaissais bien. Tintin... Je m'étais assoupie sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se démenait corps et âmes pour tous nous sauver de cet enfer flottant. Des doigts frôlèrent mon front, dégageant une mèche de cheveux rebelle me cachant le visage. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, pour apercevoir le sourire rassurant et protecteur de Tintin. Je me mis à sourire à mon tour et m'étirai nonchalemment.

\- Mademoiselle s'est bien reposée? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas si bien dormi après tout, mon rêve m'avait quelque peu perturbée et la froideur du vent me donnait l'impression que mon corps tout entier était gelé, jusque même l'intérieur. Heureusement, je captai un peu de la chaleur corporelle de Tintin.

Je me décidai à me lever, et à m'asseoir sur le banc face à Tintin. Mais... qu'allions-nous faire maintenant? Nous étions perdus en plein océan, sans aucun repère ni vivres. Tintin reprit les rames et racla la surface des vagues avec ardeur.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à Bagghar avant Sakharine.

\- Bagghar? Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il là-bas?

\- La troisième caravelle. Oh... Audrey, je vous dois certainement quelques explications, sur la raison de mon enlèvement, et mon but premier dans cette histoire.

La raison de son enlèvement? Il est vrai que l'urgence de la situation ne nous avait accordé aucun moment pour les explications. Je placai mes coudes sur mes genoux en me penchant vers lui, prête à écouter son récit. Le capitaine fit de même et s'assit contre les bords de la petite barque de bois. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux du reporter et se bloquèrent dans leur couleur bleu azur, qui prenait quelques reflets gris à la lumière du jour. Mon coeur rata un battement.

\- Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous nous sommes croisés la dernière fois dans le hall de notre immeuble? Je vous avais parlé d'un modèle de bateau curieusement très convoité.

J'acquiescai. C'était même à ce moment que je lui avais proposé un rendez-vous. Et qu'il avait accepté.

\- Et bien, poursuivit-il. Mon intuition s'était avérée juste, puisque le soir même, le modèle avait disparu. J'avais donc décidé de me rendre au château de Moulinsart, pour y rencontrer Sakharine, j'étais persuadé que c'était lui l'auteur du vol, car il faisait partie des acheteurs très insistants.

Sakharine, le "grand patron" si autoritaire et intimidant que j'avais eu la malchance de rencontrer plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait donc un lien avec Tintin beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Il s'est avéré que non. En revanche, chose très intriguante, il possédait exactement le même modèle que moi, c'est précisément à ce moment que la thèse du mystère fut confirmée pour moi. Je me suis ensuite mis en tête de découvrir la clé de ce mystère, coûte que coûte, -oui, ma curiosité de reporter prend toujours le dessus-.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, auquel je répondis avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Toujours est-il que, en rentrant chez moi, mon appartement avait été mis sans-dessus-dessous, et, caché sous mon meuble, j'ai trouvé un petit rouleau de parchemin, qui devait à l'origine être dans le mât de la maquette. Le deuxième acheteur insistant s'est alors rendu chez moi pour me prévenir que ma vie était en danger, mais... quelqu'un a fait feu et l'a tué quand il allait me dire que...

Sa voix se coupa en un souffle, et mon sang se glaça. C'était donc de ça dont Tom et Allan parlaient. Ils avaient réellement tué quelqu'un. Quels monstres avais-je fréquentés?! Tintin prit une profonde inspiration, chassant visiblement quelque pensée affreuse de son esprit, je lui pris délicatement le bras et le caressai du revers du pouce, pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. La chaleur de sa peau se ressentait à travers ses vêtements, et à son contact, je dûs me concentrer pour ne pas rougir.

\- Bref... continua-t-il. Ces bandits m'ont enlevé le lendemain, et je vous ai trouvés, tous les deux, prisonniers, tout comme moi, de cet enfer. Nous nous sommes évadés, vous savez bien comment. En revanche, j'ai appris quelque chose dans la salle radio.

Il s'arrêta de ramer pour sortir un petit prospectus de sa poche.

\- La troisième caravelle se trouve à Bagghar, comme je le disais, et appartient à Omar Ben Salaad, le cheik.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir le rôle des parchemins dans tout ça. Intervins-je.

\- La clé du mystère est étroitement liée à la famille Haddock, votre famille, capitaine. Audrey, avez vous déja entendu parler du chevalier François de Haddoque?

Mes cours d'histoire me revinrent. Je me souvins de l'histoire de ce noble capitaine, et son navire attaqué par des pirates. Son naufrage et la malédiction proférée contre lui et sa descendance.

\- Oui, répondis-je brièvement.

\- Et bien il a construit trois maquettes identiques, chacune renferme un parchemin. Si l'on réunit les trois, l'énigme est résolue et nous conduira à son trésor perdu lors du naufrage de son navire.

Un trésor? Je compris alors pourquoi Sakharine et ses hommes tenaient tant à cette mission secrète, il devait y en avoir pour des millions là dedans!

\- C'est passionnant! m'écriai-je. Capitaine, vous pouvez nous aider! C'est votre histoire, vous devez vous rappeler d'autre chose! Quelque chose qui pourrait nous être précieux.

Il me regarda d'un air triste, avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'ai tout oublié... toute l'histoire de mes ancêtres.

Tintin et moi le fixâmes, incrédules. Même Milou semblait déçu, et s'avachit au fond de la barque.

\- Tout? Etes-vous sûr?

\- Oui... les ravages de l'alcool... je suis désolé, les enfants.

Tintin soupira, avant de se laisser tomber au fond de la barque. Soudain, il tourna son beau regard vers moi.

\- Mais Audrey... je vous ai raconté mon histoire, mais vous ne m'avez pas raconté la votre. Comment avez vous atterri sur ce maudit cargo?

Je m'attendais tôt ou tard à cette question.

\- Et bien... comme vous le savez, je viens tout juste d'emménager ici. Je n'avais pas d'emploi et il me fallait de l'argent pour payer mon loyer. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la marine, je me disais donc que chercher un emploi dans ce secteur serait une bonne idée. Tout paraissait si simple avec Allan. Mais... j'ai très vite déchanté quand...

Je marquai une pause, incapable de savoir par où poursuivre mon récit, incapable de savoir d'ailleurs si je devais le poursuivre. Tintin s'avança légèrement vers moi, attendant visiblement une suite.

\- Quand...? repéta-t-il.

\- Quand j'ai embarqué le lendemain. L'équipage était si... étrange et malaisant avec moi. Et puis, il y a eu ce Tom, aussi. J'ai compris le danger dans lequel je m'étais embarquée lorsqu'il a essayé de...

Je ne pouvais pas le dire, j'avais trop honte. Mon souffle se coupa et ma gorge se noua lorsque ces souvenirs douloureux remontèrent à la surface. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire le moindre mot de plus, Tintin avait compris, et je pus très vite sentir deux bras forts et une douce chaleur m'envelopper et m'attirer contre son corps.

-Oh, Audrey... je suis vraiment désolé. murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi, et je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas affronter l'expression de pitié qui devait être inscrite sur son visage. Il me prit alors le menton et me tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune marque de pitié dans son regard, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une douceur et une bienveillance incomparable, qui fit faire à mon coeur un looping dans ma poitrine.

\- Je vous jure que jamais plus personne ne vous fera de mal, je les en empêcherai. Soyez-en assurée, je ne vous laisserai plus tomber. Si jamais qui que ce soit ose s'approcher de vous, sa vie sera fortement compromise.

Ces paroles étaient sincères, elles ne venaient pas de sa gorge mais du plus profond de son âme, je pouvais le ressentir. Ses yeux profonds comme l'océan me transperçaient et me donnaient l'impression d'être à découvert devant lui, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers mes pensées.

A présent, je me sentais rassurée et protégée, plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver, pas tant que je serais avec lui.

\- Ces tronglodytes, ces bachi-bouzouks... enrageait le capitaine. Si jamais je leur mets la main dessus, ils regretteront à jamais de m'avoir connu et d'avoir posé le pied sur ce cargo de malheur.

\- En attendant, capitaine, nous sommes perdus en plein milieu de l'océan, sans aucune terre à l'horizon. Regardez, la seule chose qui s'étend à perte de vue, c'est l'étendue infinie de la mer. fis-je en décrivant un cercle pour désigner les alentours de mes bras frêles.

\- Audrey a raison, nous sommes échoués au beau milieu de nulle part. A défaut de vous souvenir de vos ancêtres, j'espère au moins que vous savez vous diriger sur l'eau. Capitaine...Connaissez un moyen de nous rendre à Bagghar?

Tintin avait pris un air si découragé que le capitaine se leva brusquement de sa place, faisant basculer tout ce qui se trouvait dans la barque. Je pris Milou dans mes bras, qui menaçait de passer par dessus bord.

\- Quelles questions stupides vous pouvez poser! S'écra-t-il. Donner moi les rames! Je vais vous montrer, moi, ce qu'est un vrai marin, moussaillon.

Tintin se déplaça de l'autre côté du canot, pour faire contrepoids et empêcher ainsi un naufrage idiot. Haddock arracha brusquement les rames, afin de les orienter dans sa direction.

\- Je me laisserai pas insulter par un petit sacripant à la houpette rousse, une petite parisienne et sa peste de clebs. Je suis le seul maître à bord sur les mers!

En proférant ces derniers mots, il faucha d'un seul coup, sans même s'en rendre compte, Milou et Tintin, qui tombèrent, affalés sur le canot. Ce n'est pas vrai, quel pauvre idiot! La lourde rame se dirigeait à présent vers moi.

\- Atten... voulus-je le prévenir.

Mais il était trop tard, la rame frappa un coup sourd sur mon crâne. La tête me tourna alors que la douleur se propagea à travers mon squelette entier. J'aperçus des petites étoiles tourbillonnantes, vacillai. Et puis... le noir total.

 **Nouveau chapitre terminéééé! :)**

 **Ca a été long et laborieux, mais j'y suis arrivée. On avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire en plus, mais nos quatre amis ne pouvaient décemment pas partir à la chasse au trésor perdu sans même en avoir évoqué l'existence.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, et à la prochaine, en espérant que je sois moins lente à publier, à l'avenir.**


End file.
